The Wraths and Desires of Seymour Guado
by CherJanet234
Summary: Seymour's return Yuna's new love and the death of a familar guardian
1. Surprise!

Chapter 1 "Surprise!"

It has been a full 2 years since Yuna became a spherehunter. Yuna was totally depressed about losing Tidus. She remembered the memories with Tidus on her pilgrimage as a summoner. Yuna really loved him, but it was time to move on. Little did she know Rikku and Lulu were throwing Yuna a surprise party for her 21 birthday that night. There was a sudden knock at the door that startled her half to death. "C-Come in!" "Yunie!" Rikku said. "Y-Yes?!" "Lulu has some very important news to talk to you about." "Okay!'' Yuna quickly got up and got dressed. Yuna opened the door and ran over to Lulu's house, and Rikku followed. "Lulu said just to come in!" Yuna slowly entered the dark room. Then suddenly the lights flipped on. "Happy Birthday, Yuna!!!" "Oh, wow-!!!" Yuna started. Gippal and Baralai were also at her party. Yuna turned her mismatched eyes towards Rikku and put her arms on her waist. "Rikku, I'm gonna-!!!" Yuna ran at Rikku and tackled her to the floor. Gippal and Baralai began to laugh. "I can't believe you!!!!" Yuna said tickling Rikku. "Okay, Okay!" Rikku said laughing. Yuna stopped and stood up, her back towards Gippal and Baralai. She helped Rikku to her feet. "Hey look it's Cid's girl!" Gippal said. "Hey, I have a name." Rikku ran over to Gippal and jumped into his arms and he caught her. Gippal noticed that Yuna was surprised and he kissed Rikku. Rikku and Gippal have been going out for the past year now, which Yuna obviously didn't know. U-uh, Rikku?!" "Rikku!" The two stopped kissing and they laughed. "When were you going to tell me about this?" Gippal put Rikku down. "Well tonight actually." "But why not sooner?" "Well, I was a little afraid to." "Why?" "I thought you would be mad." "Why would I be mad?" Yuna asked looking at Rikku then at Gippal who just grinned at her. "Well I thought you would be mad because you weren't able to find your lost love." Yuna just looked at Rikku with a sad look on her face. "I'm not mad I'm really happy for you, really." "Lost love?" Gippal asked. Gippal had a crush on Yuna but never made a move on her because he knew that she had no interest in him whatsoever. "Yes, Gippal." Rikku said. "What happened?" "He vanished." "How?" "He was a dream of the Faythe." "A dream of the-." Yuna gave an annoyed look at Gippal which meant to shut up. "I'm sorry, anyways happy birthday." Gippal came up to Yuna and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "It's really nice to see you Gippal." Yuna said rather annoyed. "Hello 21 year old." Yuna wheeled around. "Hey Lulu!" Yuna hugged the pregnant woman. "So how much longer?" "Still awhile." "Bummer!" Both Yuna and Rikku said disappointed. "Please excuse me." Hello, Lady Yuna." Yuna looked in the direction of the voice. Baralai walked up to Yuna and romantically hugged her. "Wooooo!" Rikku said. Yuna was shocked because she never had imagined that he would do such a thing. "Lady Yuna might I have a word with you?" Yuna looked at Rikku and she nodded. "Sure!" Baralai extended his hand to Yuna and she took it. Baralai lead her outside. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Baralai immediately grabbed Yuna by her waist and pulled her slender body to his and slowly kissed her. Yuna didn't seem to object but neither did she do anything because she was in shock and didn't move. After the kiss, Baralai backed away from Yuna. She seemed to know what he was trying to say. "Wow!" "I love you Yuna." "Baralai?" Yuna said. Baralai noticed that she wanted him to kiss her again. Baralai walked back to Yuna and she pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. "Yuna-." Lulu started and stopped when she saw them kissing. Lulu smiled. "Hey Rikku,Gippal, come here." She whispered. "What?" they asked. Lulu pointed at Yuna and Baralai. Rikku giggled and Gippal smiled. "Hey you two get a room!" Rikku said. They stopped kissing and looked up. "Excuse me?" Yuna said. "You heard me!" "Rikku!" Yuna ran in Rikku's direction but arms surrounded her from behind. Baralai held her to him and began to tickle Yuna. This made Yuna laugh ridiculously and it made both Rikku and Gippal burst out laughing too.


	2. Seymour's Return

Chapter 2 "Seymour's return"

The following morning, Yuna awoke and noticed that Baralai was lying beside her. "Good morning beautiful." He said rubbing Yuna's waist. "It's time to get up." Yuna said drowsily. They both get out of bed and into each other's arms. "I have to go back to Bevelle." "Please don't go Baralai." Yuna pleaded. "I love you so much!" "Don't worry I'll be back soon." Baralai kissed her, waved goodbye and walked out the door. "Good morning Yunie!" Rikku said walking in. "Did you have a great birthday party?" "Yes, I sure did!" "I-I think I'm in love with Baralai!" "I know, it looked like you were choking on his tongue!" They both laughed. Meanwhile, in Guadosalam there was a scheme that the Guado were seemingly wanting to accomplish. They were thinking of the impossible. "Hey!" "You go retrieve the other materials!" "When you return, we will be ready." So the other Guado waited for him to return. He finally returned about 4 hours later with the materials. They made a circle and placed all the materials in the middle of the circle. After a couple of long hours, they watched in amazement as their lord arose in the middle of the circle. Maestar Seymour looked around at his followers. "Welcome back your grace." "I'm glad to be back." "Now I have very important business to attend to." "If I may sir," one of the Guado began, "We have some helpful information that may be some interest to you." "Go on." Seymour said. "It is about the High Summoner Yuna." "Ah, Lady Yuna!" "Where can I find her?" "I believe she is in her hometown of Besaid." "What are you planning to do when you find her and what of her guardians?" "I am going to take what is rightfully mine!" "Now, enough said!" "Get everything ready, we are going to Besaid!"


	3. The Death of a Guardian

Chapter 3 "The Death of a Guardian

After a very long trip, Seymour and his followers finally arrive at Besaid. They walked towards the road to the village and Seymour stopped when he noticed a familiar face. "Wait here." Seymour started towards Lulu. Lulu was watering flowers and stopped when she heard distant footsteps. She turned around and dropped the watering can at the sight of Seymour. "Hello Lulu, I believe it has been 3 years." "What the hell are you doing here?!" Lulu said fiercely. "Then you already know why I'm here." "If you came for Yuna you'll have to go through me, you sick bastard!" Lulu interrupted. Seymour just sneered at her. "My my my, someone's feisty today." "You can go to hell!" At that moment Lulu threw a flame of fire at Seymour, which he easily dodged. Lulu fired again only this time his caught it and held it in his hand. "You are very powerful, I like that in a woman." Lulu flicked Seymour off. Seymour threw the flame at Lulu, it hit and knocked her to the ground. Seymour walked over to her and picked her up and turned her to face him. "Now where is Yuna?" Lulu refused to answer. Seymour moved his hands to her waist. He shook her violently. "Where is she!" "She-she is doing a-a concert tonight in the village." She said breathlessly. "Yuna is a singer now? Is she any good?" Lulu nodded. "I have one final question and answer me correctly." "I want you to be my black mage and to join me." "What?!!!" "I'd rather die and you should go back to hell where you belong!" Seymour laughed and pulled her body tightly against his. Lulu tried to pull herself away. Seymour leaned in to Lulu's lips and savagely kissed her. Lulu violently shoved him off. "Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" Seymour asked. Lulu nodded. "Very well, let death carry you off into peaceful slumber." Lulu screamed as Seymour killed her. He grinned at her now lifeless body. "What a shame, I really could have found her useful." Seymour said. "Take Lulu's body back to Guadosalam and save it." "Yes, at once your grace." "But sir can you handle Yuna and Rikku?" "Yeah I can handle two girls especially Yuna." "Meanwhile I will go and watch Yuna sing." The Guado lifted up Lulu's body and headed back to Guadosalam. "Very soon Yuna, Very soon."


	4. Yuna's Concert

Chapter 4 "Yuna's Concert"

Seymour finally entered the village and noticed all of the screaming fans. They were all of Yuna's fans. "Come on everyone, the concert about to start!" They all followed the voice into the temple. Seymour followed. Inside the temple there seemed to be millions of Yuna fans and none of them noticed Seymour standing in the crowd. Rikku walked up on stage, she was wearing a pink bikini top and a pink leather skirt. Seymour recognized Rikku in an instant. "Everyone, welcome!" "Are you ready to hear High Summoner Yuna sing?" Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs. "Let the concert begin!" Rikku screamed. Then suddenly, the temple's lights turned off. "Alright, let's see what you've got Yuna." Seymour said with a sick grin on his face.

What can I do for you? (4x)

I can hear you

What can I do for you? (3x)

A light shined directly on Yuna. She was wearing her high summoner outfit. Yuna turned and magicly changed into her blue songstress dressphere. She began to dance. Seymour watched her with a sickening sneer on his face.

Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart,

I could see a place

It's something like this

Every now and then I don't know what to do

Still, I know that I can never go back

These are things I've seen in those hazy dreams

Can't compare to what I'm seeing now

Everything's so different that it brings me to my knees

And though I know the world of real Emotion

Has surrounded me,

I won't give into it

Now, I know that forward is the only way my heart can go

I hear your voice calling out to me,

"You'll never be alone"

What can I do for you? (4x)

I can hear you

And if I fight, the real without Emotion has surrounded me,

And I can't go on, and you are there

The moment that I close my eyes, you comfort me

We are connected for all of time I'll never be . . .

Seymour watched Yuna dance and just the thought of her body made his grin turn into a sneer. He noticed that her clothing was different, way different. "So, she ditched the summoner look." Seymour thought. He stopped and brought his attention back to Yuna.

And though I know the real Emotion

Has surrounded me

I won't give into it

Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go

I hear your voice calling out to me,

"You'll never be alone."

What can I do for you? (3x)

I can hear you

I can hear you . . .

Yuna bowed to the screaming crowd. "Thank you for coming!" Yuna said to the crowd. Seymour watched as she descended from the stage and watched as her and Rikku hugged and left the temple.


	5. First Attempt

Chapter 5 "First Attempt"

The following morning, Seymour awoke from his hotel bed and walked outside. Seymour looked around and stopped when he saw Rikku playing ball with a child. Seymour walked over to where they were playing and stopped about 4 feet away from Rikku. The child threw the ball and Rikku backed up to catch it. Rikku caught the ball but backed up into Seymour. "Oh I'm sorry." "Well hello, Rikku." Seymour said coldly. Rikku shivered at the voice hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was. She turned around and gasped. "H-How?" Rikku has always been afraid of Seymour. Seymour grabbed Rikku by the shoulders. "Yunie!" Rikku screamed. "Yuna!" "What is it?!" Yuna answered opening the door. Yuna saw Seymour violently push Rikku to the ground. "Rikku!" Yuna ran over to Rikku and helped her to her feet. "Lady Yuna, it has been 3 years has it not?" Yuna looked up at Seymour. Seymour noticed her long hair wrap. "How?" "Yuna I came back here for you." "Well, I'm not going anywhere with you!" Yuna said fiercely. Seymour seemed quite taken with Yuna's angry beauty. "Seymour, get out of here!" Seymour just grinned. Seymour grabbed Yuna's slender arm. "Come, Lady Yuna." "No!" Yuna said struggling to get free from his grasp. "Yunie!" Rikku lunged forward to help Yuna. "Yuna, let's go!" "Yuna will do no such thing!" Yuna struggled and finally got free. Yuna slapped Seymour hard across the face. Seymour laughed. Rikku grabbed Yuna by the hand and they ran back inside the house. "Yunie, I'm going back out, stay here!" Rikku ran and opened the door. Yuna closed and locked the door as she watched Rikku approach Seymour out the window.


	6. Rikku's Courage

Chapter 6 "Rikku's Courage"

"Stay away from Yuna!" At that moment, Rikku drew out her thief daggers and crossed them over her blue bikini top. "I'm not afraid of you anymore!" "Is that so?" "Leave Yuna alone!" Rikku said again. Seymour shook his head no. Rikku attacked Seymour but he dodged. She attacked him again but this time he caught Rikku by her wrists. Seymour tightened his grip just enough to force her daggers out of her hands. "I admire your courage Rikku." "Ouch that really hurts you big meanie!" "Does it now?" Seymour leaned in closely to Rikku's face. He stared into her emerald green eyes. "Get away from me!" Rikku screamed, her courage to defend Yuna had suddenly vanished. "Seymour!" Seymour looked up to see that Yuna was standing outside the house. "Please Seymour let her go." "I will release her if you come with me." "Fine!" Yuna screamed at him. "Come here." Seymour said gently. Yuna walked over to where he was and stopped one step away from him. Seymour shoved Rikku to the ground. Quick as lightning Seymour grabbed Yuna by the arm and began to lead her out of the village. "Yunie!" Rikku got up and ran towards Seymour. Seymour threw a block of ice at Rikku and it knocked her out. "Rikku!" Yuna said. "Come!" "No!" Yuna struggled to get free. Seymour picked Yuna up and threw her over his shoulders. Seymour carried Yuna out of Besaid and towards Guadosalam.


	7. Wedding Plans

Chapter 7 "Wedding Plans"

Seymour and Yuna finally arrived in Guadosalam. Seymour put Yuna down. "You-." Yuna turned and saw Seymour's followers approaching them. "Welcome High Summoner, it is an honor." "Yeah right." "Take Lady Yuna and get her ready for our wedding." "Our what?!" Yuna turned to Seymour. The followers grabbed Yuna. "No get off of me!" Yuna tore her arm free from the follower's grip. "Stay away!" Seymour just looked at her and signaled them to take her again. "I mean it!" "Lady Yuna?" Yuna turned to Seymour. Seymour punched Yuna and she fell to the ground unconscious. Yuna's pistols fell at Seymour's feet. "Now take her." Seymour ordered. "But your grace you just punched the High Summoner." "She will go with you now without struggling." "Now go get her ready." "Yes your grace." Seymour watched as his followers lifted Yuna's body and carried her into the mansion. Seymour picked up her pistols and examined them. "These are really nice." "You, Lady Yuna you belong to me now." "You will be my bride tomorrow!"


	8. The Wedding

Chapter 8 "The Wedding"

The day of Yuna and Seymour's wedding finally arrived. Yuna refused to obey any of Seymour's orders. "Did you prepare Lady Yuna for our wedding?" "Your grace, she is refusing to put her wedding dress on." "I will talk to her." Seymour walked upstairs and to Yuna's locked door. He punched in the key code. "Lady Yuna?" As soon as Seymour opened the door and walked in, Yuna charged at the open door. Seymour caught wrapped his arms around her from behind. He held her closely to him. "No Yuna." Seymour whispered in her ear and she shivered. Seymour threw Yuna to the tile and closed the door. Seymour watched Yuna get up, her back facing him. Seymour put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" Yuna jerked away and turned around. "Stay away from me!" Yuna screamed. "Yuna, put your wedding dress on." "No, you can't make me!" Seymour grabbed Yuna and backed her into the wall. "Lady Yuna . . ." Seymour leaned in close to Yuna's face. "Put your dress on!" Yuna shook her head no. "Then, I'll order my followers to find and kill Rikku, exactly like I killed Lulu." "You killed Lulu?!" Yuna said looking into Seymour's eyes. Seymour nodded. Yuna fell to the floor and began sobbing. "How could you, she was a pregnant woman?!" "Lady Yuna, put your dress on!" "Fine!" Yuna screamed. "Now leave you sick bastard!" Seymour laughed and left her room. Yuna stood and walked over to where the beautiful wedding dress lay. Her eyes caught the shimmering diamonds, sapphires, and garnets. Yuna put the dress on and got ready. She was still sobbing. Meanwhile Seymour walked down the aisle and awaited his bride's arrival. Then the pianist began to play "Here Comes the Bride." "Everyone please stand." Seymour turned his attention to Yuna. Yuna slowly began to walk down the aisle with a sad look on her face. Seymour extended his hand to the still sobbing Yuna. Yuna resisted. "You are beautiful." "Cut the crap!" Yuna whispered to him. Yuna took his hand. Seymour helped Yuna up the stairs. "We are here today to witness Maester Seymour and the High Summoner Yuna's wedding." "The Maester has informed me that he would like to skip everything, he wants to kiss his bride." "So Maester whenever you are ready." Yuna looked up at Seymour, her eyes still full with tears and looked downward. Seymour turned to Yuna and turned her to face him. Seymour wrapped his arms around Yuna's waist and pulled her tightly against him. Seymour lifted Yuna's head to look at her. He looked into Yuna's mismatched eyes. Seymour gently touched Yuna's face. He leaned down to Yuna's lips and kissed her. Yuna's stomach stirred. Everyone clapped. Shortly after the kiss, Seymour picked Yuna up and carried her down the aisle and into the mansion. 


	9. Surrender to me, Yuna

Chapter 9 "Surrender to me, Yuna"

Once the newlyweds got inside the mansion, Seymour put Yuna down. "You have very soft lips Yuna." "Whatever." "Oh, I have a present for you." Seymour walked over to the side of the bed and picked up what looked like a body. Seymour walked over to where Yuna stood. Yuna recognized immediately what was in his arms. Yuna gasped. It was Lulu's body. "You bastard!" Yuna slapped Seymour hard across the face. Yuna then ran as fast as she could out the door and Seymour followed after her. Seymour caught Yuna at the edge of the stairs, he wrapped his arms around her. "Let me go!" Yuna screamed. "Come!" Seymour said. Seymour pulled Yuna into another room and locked the key pad. Seymour threw Yuna to the hard tile. "Stay away from me!" Seymour walked over to Yuna and lifted her up to look at her. "Yuna . . ." Seymour leaned down and kissed her roughly. Yuna struggled against him and successfully shoved away. "Lady Yuna surrender, surrender to me." Seymour grabbed Yuna again and kissed her. Yuna tried to shove Seymour off but this time she couldn't because his grip was tighter. His long fingers were digging into her pale skin and his other arm circled her waist, drawing her slender body to his. Seymour stopped kissing her and hissed against her lips, "Lay Yuna I only want to love you." Yuna knew there was a thousand meanings behind those words. "My beautiful high summoner." "Please . . ." Seymour ignored her plea and claimed her mouth again. He forced his tongue down her throat. Yuna struggled against him, however this only seemed to please Seymour. Seymour laid Yuna down on the bed and laid his body onto hers. He released her arm and turned his attention to Yuna's breasts. Seymour pinched and teased her nipples until they turned purple. Seymour teased and nuzzled her neck. Seymour took her underwear off. He wrapped her long legs around his waist. Seymour thrust painfully into her and she screamed. Seymour pounded into her faster than ever. He stopped. Yuna's eyes were full of tears. Seymour helped his beautiful bride to her feet and held her until she could stand on her own. However, Yuna's strength was taken from her and she couldn't stand, she was too weak. Seymour noticed this and he picked her up. He walked over to Yuna's side of his bed and laid her in the bed. Seymour watched Yuna fall asleep. "My wife, Yuna you will stay with me forever." Seymour said snuggling next to her and fell asleep with his arms around her.

The End


End file.
